User blog:Theonesuperx/Brutal Mario: The Old King of ASM
You may have remember I made a blog post on here "The History and Present of Brutal Mario" but this is the more proper one. Now lets begin. I may make a lot of mistakes, so feel free to point out any mistakes I make. Brutal Mario arrives on SMWCentral. On 2008, Demo 7 of Brutal Mario was released to SMWCentral. Unlike any other hack at the time, this hack had some amazing ASM for the hacking era. Almost every level had some sort of unique gimmick made possable by ASM programming. Carol, the creator of the hack, also took his time to create many, many familer bosses along wtih new enemies that are new to the world of Mario. But the release of Brutal wasn't enough to make it well known. Brutal Mario: Becoming an iconic hack. To understand how Brutal Mario became so popular, lets go back in time to the old youtube. (When youtube had stars) Brutal Mario became popular thanks to youtube community who played hacks. Now I don't excatly know which video made Brutal Mario the most popular, but one video that comes to mind is the old Brutal Mario Boss rush video (that has been taken down by the creator, sadly) Brutal Mario became known for its bosses, but why excatly? Well, one thing to understand is that it was pretty rare for a SMW hack to have many custom bosses. The bosses in Brutal Mario were advanced, some had two phases, and some were just mini-bosses. Hacks now with custom bosses are common. Despite all the pros Brutal Mario had, Brutal Mariio isn't prefect. The level designed wasn't the best it could have been. The levels heavily relied on the ASM. (But I love the hack. I really can't give a proper cons list, I will admit.) Brutal Mario was only a demo in 2007. Most people wanted to see what was in the castle. What is inside Luigi Castle. How will the final boss work? Well, luckly in the same year, a new demo was relesed titled "cheap_demo" (demo 7.5). One of the main highlights for this demo was castle demo, custom music, better level desgin for the newer levels, old worldmap and old levels with new music. Unlike the past demo, this demo was not released on SMWC. This was also the last full fledge demo to be released by Carol. W The Adventure Continues In 2009, a new demo was relesed, with the world map being revamped to look more like a RPG and even a auto scroll first person segment and a two part RPG boss segment. Unlike the past demos, this demo had one level relesed with it. Also, shortly after, an overworld demo was releasd to show off the epic new world maps. A couple of months later, Carol relesed an other single level demo. This time, it was an revamped of Bowser battle with a complete version of the Seven Hero final battle. Is it dead or Alive? After the Seven Hero demo, things begin to slow down and all of the Brutal Mario fans were left in the dark. Only a few could get in contact with Carol. I was lucky to get in contact wtih Carol in October of 2012. He was still working hard on Brutal Mario during that year (and most likely is.) Carol also gave me a demo, demoOnly1. Like what the demo says, it contains a new special world level wtih a Chomp boss. It also interduce a level up system. Also, looking through the hack, the player could find a new Lemmy revamped Lemmy Koopaling boss. A few years passed again without any new news of Brutal Mario..It wasn't until three years later until we got a new demo, thanks to a Sir AirSen fellow claiming to be a beta tester. Carol responded by saying "No" and sending the public a new demo . Carol plans to revamp half of Brutal Mario levels. The last bit of info we got was that Carol was working on the final world in 2015. The Final Version seems to be on its way. All we do now is live on our lives until it is release. The Full known Timeline of Brutal Mario. 2006 - Demo 6, Demo 6.5 2008 - Demo 7, Demo 7.5(cheep demo) 2009 - RPG Boss Demo, Overworld Demo, Final boss demo 2012 - DemoOnly1 2015 - Demo 1 - 1 Thoughts So...is Brutal Mario still alive? Most Likely. I doubt Carol would just suddenly Cancelled it. Brutal Mario is my favorite hack, and I am not sure what new hackers think of it, but I the final version of Brutal Mario is something I dream for, which I am sure many people do. Brutal Mario, unlike any other hacks, still get new youtube videos, for it to be such a old hack. Brutal Mario have inspired me in my early years. This was just a breif history on Brutal Mario. Not a reivew or anything,.Carol, if you are reading this, you are doing an awesdome job with ASM. Keep at it, man! Category:Blog posts